My own Soul, my Hero, my Monster
by sayatsukiyomi
Summary: Que dire? Mina emménage avec sa soeur Bella chez leur père à Forks. Là-bas elle fait la rencontre d'étranges personnes et de ce garçon. Ce garçon qui pouvait rester assez silencieux et assez bavard pour ne pas la déranger. Mais quand Bella tombe irréfutablement amoureuse du frère de ce garçon, alors toute sa vie bascule dans une fatalité accablante. Le vampire ou la mort?
**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît. Pardonnez moi mais je n'ai pas de beta alors essayé de ne pas prêter trop d'attention aux faute ^^' En tout cas merci de lire ce que je fais et chaque commentaire pourrait vraiment être constructif. Désolé si je ne publie pas très souvent, j'ai beaucoup d'examens ses derniers temps et je n'ai pas souvent accès à l'ordinateur**

 **Bisouuuuuus 3**

* * *

Bella et moi n'avions jamais été très proche à mes yeux. Même enfant, nous n'avions pas beaucoup en commun néanmoins elle aimait pas être très loin de moi. Bien que toute les deux nous apprécions la solitude, elle, avait toujours recherché une certaine acceptation vis à vis des regards extérieurs ou du moins une discrétion, avoir l'air normal. Tout ceci pouvait être complètement compréhensif. Isabella avait également gagné une complicité avec notre mère, Renée. Moi je profitais plus de la compagnie de notre père, Charlie. Mais évidemment, Bella m'avait encore une fois impliqué dans ses discours et à partir de mes 13 ans nous avons arrêté d'aller le voir chez lui. J'appréciais pourtant davantage le climat de l'état de Washington plutôt que celui d'Arizona. Souvent elle prenait ce genre de décisions à ma place, étant donné que je restais sa sœur chérie, cadette d'un an.

Enfin nous allions rentrer à Forks, ce petit coin paumé de Washington près de Seattle. Notre mère partait avec Phil pour le suivre dans sa carrière au lieu de rester à la maison avec nous comme elle le faisait autrefois, seulement elle se rendait bien trop malheureuse ainsi. Alors nous partions habiter avec papa. Bella préférait l'appeler Charlie, ce qui demeurait au delà de ma compréhension. Sans doute le pensait-elle hors de sa vie et le fait de rentrer là-bas ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Puis le froid n'avait jamais vraiment été sa tasse de thé.

J'attendais dans la voiture alors que Phil, le nouveau mari de notre mère, chargeait le peu de bagages que nous possédions. Pendant que ma douce sœur prenait une dernière bouffée d'air avec son cactus et échangeait quelques mots avec maman. Elles finirent par entrer dans la voiture sous la conduite de Phil.

« Vous allez me manquer mes chéries. » Maman me fit un câlin en retenant, très mal, ses larmes.

« Toi aussi maman. » Bella parla pour nous deux.

L'aéroport n'était pas trop loin, j'observais de la banquette arrière une dernière fois ce paysage désertique, honnêtement j'en étais malade. Et cette chaleur étouffante qui faisait suer ma peau, ce soleil rendant mes yeux aveugles. Bien que pour moi tout cela ne restait que des nuances de noirs, de blancs et de gris. Contrairement à Bella dont la vie se remplissait de couleurs, la mienne restait digne des vieux feuilletons des premières années de la télévision. Tout n'était que gris mais différents à la fois, un peu frustrant mais pas si dérangeant. Je jetais un dernier regard sur ce désert remplie de cactus, de sable et d'arbres secs. Comment pourrais-je regretter un endroit aussi …. Chaud. Quand à ma sœur elle semblait partir pour l 'échafaud. Je soupirais à son attitude, de même que celle de notre mère. J'étais heureuse, revoir papa, cette petite maison douillette et ce paysage me ferait un bien fou.

/

Lorsque je vis mon père nous attendant près de la sortie de l'avion, un bonheur qui calmait aussitôt mes ressentiments envers Bella m'envahit. J'ai sauté dans ses bras comme je le faisais étant petite, sentant le même parfum qu'il avait porté durant toute mon enfance.

« Papa ! »

« Mina, Bella... Comment ça va ? » Notre père nous salua maladroitement.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » Je gazouillais, heureuse, dans mon petit monde.

Dans la voiture un malaise s'était installé. Papa ne savait sans doute pas quoi dire et mon aînée ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort pour l'aider.

« Tu as les cheveux plus long, Bella. »

« Je les ai coupé depuis la dernière fois. »

… Quelle idiote. Elle pourrait au moins faire de son mieux pour rendre la situation plus agréable, même pour elle.

« Alors ils ont repoussé. »

Je commençais à en avoir assez de cette comédie ridicule.

« Tout le monde va bien ? Billy Black et toi êtes toujours d'aussi bon amis ? Oh ! Et j'espère que tu as gardé mes peluches dans ma chambre ! » J'ai tenté de désamorcer cette tension.

Aussitôt papa parut plus à l'aise, m'accordant un sourire depuis le rétroviseur pour me remercier.

« Oui, rien ne change vraiment ici tu sais. Et comment aurais-je pu toucher à tes précieuses peluches ? » Il plaisanta.

J'ai souri en retour, quand j'étais petite ce vieux Billy me ramenait toujours une peluche des boutiques de la réserve. Je les ai laissé ici avant mon départ, censé être définitif, comme une promesse que je reviendrais un jour. Ma préférée se trouvait être un loup d'un gris profond nommé Erik.

On roulait vers Forks et à l'instant où nous passâmes par la forêt j'ouvris la fenêtre pour mettre ma tête en dehors. Jamais mon père ne pu me défaire de cette dangereuse habitude. Avec le temps il a appris qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de m'en empêcher. Il avait vite compris, contrairement à ma tête en l'air de mère. Je respirais l'air remplit d'humidité, l'odeur des bois. Cette sensation restait de toute ma préférée, le vent sur mon visage me faisant capter toutes les puretés de cette nature et l'authenticité de l'instant.

J'ai immédiatement reconnu le quartier de la modeste maison où je venais chaque été. Ici tout semblait plus simple et agréable. Je suis sorti la première de la voiture de service de papa. J'ai couru attraper la clé de rechange sous une planche pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée et foncer jusqu'à ma vieille chambre. Rien n'avait changé hormis le lit, qui faisait maintenant deux places, et quelques trucs ici et là l'adaptant à mon âge. Mes murs se trouvaient envahit de dessins, photos, peintures et mon lit de peluches diverses. Il y avait encore les cadenas à mes fenêtres et ma porte. Et mon plafond recouvert d'étoiles que j'avais peintes avec papa, mon piano et mes plantes intactes m'indiquaient que tout avait été parfaitement entretenu. Papa affirmait que tout était colorés comme un arc-en-ciel ou quelque chose du genre, pour moi un arc-en-ciel n'était qu'une poignée de gris qui apparaissaient les jours de pluies et de soleil. Il ne manquait qu'une chose que je sortis immédiatement de mon sac à mains. Ma boîte à médicaments dont une prairie avait été peinte, éloignant le côté synthétique. Elle et les cadenas me rappelaient la dernière chose pouvant déranger ma vie, en dehors de mon achromatopsie. Le somnambulisme. Tout comme l'achromatopsie, le somnambulisme était en moi depuis mes premiers souvenirs en ce monde. Enfant je faisais de longues, voir risquées, crises mais elles restaient plus affolantes que dangereuses. Je me levais la nuit et marchais dans la forêt, jusqu'à la mer parfois. Ou je partais pour rejoindre les territoires Quileute, j'allais rarement dans des endroits menaçants comme la ville ou les routes. Mon esprit avait préféré la solitude ou les sons des bois, là-bas le temps n'avait pas vraiment d'impact ou d'effet négatif, il ne changeait pas les hommes, ou bêtes, tout restait comme au début. Mais mes parents avaient peur, peur que je rencontre ou que j'ai rencontré une chance de me blesser, de perdre la vie. Alors papa a fait en sorte que je ne puisses pas m'en aller et le médecin m'a donné des médicaments. Je n'ai pas fait de grosse crise depuis mes 12 ans. Chez ma mère je ne sortais que rarement de ma chambre, là-bas mon esprit pouvait sentir le danger de l'extérieur. Il se contentait de vaguer dans ma chambre, de faire des dessins ou de mettre de la musique. C'était souvent la même, O Children de Nick Cave. J'aimais cette chanson, l'une de mes favorite, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Erik, lui, m'attendait à l'exacte endroit où je l'avais laissé il y a plusieurs années. Sur ma table de chevet, ce petit loup savait calmer mes cauchemars et à l'époque je connaissais les conséquences de son abandon ici. Les mauvaises nuits étaient plus récurrentes mais je savais que je devais un jour revenir et l'idée de Erik ici aurait servit comme d'un renfort à ma détermination. Malgré mes 16 ans, je gardais cette âme enfantine et n'hésitas pas à le prendre dans mes bras pour le serrer contre ma poitrine et inspirer son odeur chaleureuse de cannelle.

Cette endroit était ma forêt personnelle, hors du temps et rien n'agissait sur ce lieu.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu un instant, ça fait plaisir. » La voix de mon père me pris par surprise.

« Non, cette maison m'a bien trop manqué. » Je rayonnais, me laissant lourdement tomber sur le lit déjà fait.

Papa est ensuite venu déposer mes sacs que j'avais oublié et est venu s'asseoir avec moi. Il avait l'air épuisé et dérouté, sans doute stressé par la reprise si soudaine de ses activités à plein temps de père.

« C'est bien que vous soyez là, toi et Bella. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? J'ai un peu arrangé ta chambre pour ton espace de travail et comme tu peux le voir je t'ai pris un lit plus grand. Et je vous ai fait de la place dans la salle de bain. »

« Tu as vraiment pensé à tout, monsieur le chef moustachu de la police ! Je n'ai besoin de rien, merci, c'est parfait. » Je lui ris en tapotant son épaule un peu tendue.

Il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop, tout allait bien se passer. Papa a sans arrêt peur que l'on manque de quelque chose, une personne très attentionnée.

« Bien, alors... Je vais te laisser déballer tes affaires. »

Papa est vite repartit en déposant un dernier baisé sur mon front.

Je n'ai pas mit longtemps à tout ranger, compte tenu du peu de vêtements chauds que je possédais. Cependant le bruit d'une voiture se garant dans l'allée est parvenu à ma chambre. Il n'y avait aucun doute de qui il s'agissait, je trottais le plus vite possible et doublais ma sœur dans le couloir pour descendre le saluer.

« Bill! » J'ai éclaté en me précipitant l'embrasser sans prêter attention à son fauteuil roulant.

Je me suis brièvement interrogé sur son origine mais préféras ne pas poser de question indélicate. Avec lui se tenait son fils, Jacob Black, un gentil garçon qui jouait avec moi et Bella quand on était enfant. J'aimais Jacob, un garçon très doux et remplit de gentillesse. Lui et sa famille faisaient partit de la tribut Quileute et vivait dans la réserve. J'aimais également cette communauté, ils avaient tous une peau d'un gris plus foncé et chaleureux que la blancheur de ma sœur ou des autres habitants de la ville, des cheveux m'apparaissant noirs comme la nuit. Il y avait à la fois une candeur et un esprit guerrier dans leurs yeux, c'était parfois impressionnant. Jacob possédait des traits du visages très doux et rond comme ceux d'un enfant et ses pupilles rayonnaient l'authenticité de sa personne. Étais-je naïve de penser ainsi ? Évidement. Mais je l'appréciais lui et sa tribut pour cette raison en particulier.

« Mina ! Ne le prends pas mal mais tu n'as pas énormément grandit, par contre tu es de plus en plus jolie décidément ! » Billy riait joyeusement.

« Salut ! » Le jeune garçon dit rapidement, dans sa timidité attachante.

« Bonjour Jacob. Mais qu'est-ce que tu manges ? Tu es devenu tellement grand maintenant ! » J'ai ricané doucement.

« Et toi tu es encore un peu petite pour ton âge, tu as l'air d'aller bien. » Il m'avoua gentiment.

« Il n'as pas tord. » Papa confirma en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je ronchonnais calmement sur mes problèmes de taille. Puis Bella est enfin arrivée, j'aimais ma sœur mais honnêtement parfois elle manquait de vitesse. Tout le monde c'est salué et nos parents ont commencé à s'amuser sur une pseudo bataille qui me faisait facilement rire à haute voix.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? » Papa a soudainement demandé en mettant un bras sur un vieux Chevrolet à plateau.

« De quoi ? »Bella a répondu pendant que j'inspectais la voiture.

« Votre cadeau de bienvenue, je l'ai acheté à ce vieux Billy. »

« Ça ?! Mon dieu, il est magnifique ! » Bella éclata en entrant dedans, frappant Jacob, ce pauvre garçon, au passage.

Je me suis contenté de remercier sincèrement Billy et papa avant d'observer à travers la vitre les explications. Sachant que je ne la conduirais sans doute pas car je n'étais pas une grande fan des trajets en voiture, je savais seulement que ma sœur était heureuse et que son humeur allait remonter. Et puis cette bête possédait un charme fou. Billy, me connaissant par cœur me fit signe du doigt.

« Je sais que tu es un peu plus vieille mais je sais que tu ne changeras jamais. »

Il sortit de son sac, comme dans un vieux rituel que nous avions l'habitude d'exécuter, une nouvelle peluche. Je hurlai presque de bonheur, ici rien ne changeait et il ne l'avait pas oublié. Un autre loup, au pelage semblable au gris de la peau des hommes Quileute. Il était doux et moelleux. A cette instant j'ai décidé de l'appeler Fearless car il me rappela un guerrier sans peur. C'était enfantin mais amusant.

Les Black ne sont pas resté longtemps et je me suis rapidement retrouvé dans la chambre de Bella pour l'aider dans son aménagement.

« Arrête donc de faire cette tête. Forks est un chouette endroit pour vivre. Bon d'accord ce n'est pas le plus chaud ni le plus peuplé mais on va vite s'y habituer ! » J'ai tenté de lui faire entendre raison.

Elle s'assit sur le lit en fixant son maudit cactus.

« Non, cet endroit va être notre enfer personnel, Mira. Demain, on va se retrouver seules dans un lycée où tout le monde se connaît. On sera les bêtes de foire de cet endroit, des monstres amusants. »

« Oh, arrête ! On ne sera pas seules puisque nous sommes deux, quand aux autres, laisses les donc regarder si ça les amuse et ils s'épuiseront tout seuls ! Je te paris 10 dollars que dans 6 mois tu ne voudras même plus partir ! » Je lui pris la main pour la faire se lever et tourner comme dans une danse.

Pour rendre l'ambiance plus supportable je fis jouer l'une de mes musiques depuis mon lecteur CD. Geri de Superhumanoids. Le son nous permettait de danser librement en oubliant tout nos tracas, les rires remplissaient la chambre.

Bella redoutait le lendemain ainsi que ce nouveau lycée. Pour moi l'école n'avait toujours été qu'un lieu d'enrichissement intellectuel et rien de plus. Mes amis étaient peu, pour ne pas dire inexistants, il m'importaient peu. Tout cela n'aurait été que des relations à court-terme, quelques choses d'éphémères. Ou des soucis inutiles et embarrassants.

« Comment fais-tu, Mina ? Quitter la maison pour venir vivre ici a l'air si facile pour toi. » Elle me questionna, étendue sur les couvertures.

J'ai haussé les épaules. A la base je n'ai pas fait le souhait de partir d'ici.

« On ne peut pas rester éternellement dans la même maison, c'est impossible ! Il faut savoir évoluer que l'on le veuille ou non. Et puis je me plaît ici, j'aime cette ville, ses montagnes, son brouillard et ses bois. C'est si rafraîchissant ! » Je lui ai souri en me positionnant sur le ventre.

« Tu n'as pas peur pour demain ? »

« Non. »

Pourquoi ? Je pouvais entendre la question raisonner dans ma tête. Bella aimait avoir des réponses comme des questions.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Pourquoi ne pas simplement les laisser s'amuser et dans moins d'un moi ce sera normal. En plus tu n'as encore rencontré personne ! Ne les condamne pas si vite. »

Elle m'enlaça et posa sa tête au dessus de la mienne.

« Et si je ne suis pas seule tant que tu es ici, hein ? »

J'entendais le sourire sur ses lèvres presque blanches. Au moins elle se souvenait de ça, ce qui me rendait heureuse.

L'heure du dîner est vite arrivé et la nuit aussi. Le jour suivant s'annonçait fatigant et douloureusement long.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, la première chose que je vis était Erik couché en face de moi et la première sensation se trouvait être une paire de bras entourant mon corps. Moi, je n'avais pas bougé de mon lit, mais ma sœur oui apparemment. Ces derniers temps mon sommeil était lourd, sûrement dût à mes médicaments que je prenais chaque soirs et qui limitaient mes crises. Ensuite vint le premier son, mon réveil, avec la chanson Andvari de ce groupe sympa, Sigur Ros. Et enfin la première envie : MANGER !

Je me suis délicatement levé en prenant soin de tendrement réveiller ma sœur avant d'enfiler mes chaussons en forme de panda et ma veste Batman pour descendre saluer un bon bol de céréales. Papa est ensuite entré, déjà en uniforme, une tasse de café à la main.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? » Il me demanda en déposant un baisé sur ma joue.

« Très bien ! J'aime m'endormir bercé par le son de la pluie, c'est vraiment agréable. »

« Et ta sœur ? » Il me questionna nerveusement avec une grimace d'appréhension.

« Tu dois lui donner un peu de temps. Dans quelques mois sa vie ici sera parfaite et la terre tournera de nouveau, tu verras. En attendant, il faut être patient. » Je récitais le même discours en mangeant distraitement mes céréales.

Par maladresse j'en fis tomber sur mon pyjama alors que mon père riait tendrement en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Quand ma plus jeune et aventureuse fille est-elle devenue si sage ? »

Je fis dans mes mouvements de nettoyage tomber mon bol plein sur la table. On a tendance à m'appeler catastrophe aussi.

« Jamais ! Je connais juste ma sœur. Elle peut penser que son monde c'est envolé en même temps que notre avion mais c'est faux ! » Je répondis la bouche pleine en nettoyant.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi avant que Bella ne daigne descendre, habillé et prête.

« Mina ! Dépêche-toi ! Il vaut mieux pas arriver trop tard. Je penses qu'il faudra du temps avant de repérer nos classes. » Elle m'ordonna en allant se faire un café et saluer notre père.

Je me suis levé pour aller à la douche en grognant que si on ne pouvait pas se repérer dans ce lycée il suffira de demander.

Je suis sortit de la douche et pris une tenue simple, peu féminine mais simple. Un jean noir, un sweat-shirt bleu marine et une veste avec mon sac noir ressemblant à celui de Bella. Depuis le temps elle m'avait appris de quelle couleur étaient mes vêtements bien qu'en soi je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait une couleur. Je me suis observé une dernière fois dans la glace. Ma taille courte, avec certaines rondeurs me distinguant de ma sœur. Une peau un peu plus sombre que la sienne et des cheveux noirs avec une mèche sur le côté. Sinon je ressemblais assez à elle ce qui honnêtement m'agaçait un peu, je voulais avoir une apparence propre et ne pas ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre. Avec un dernier regard sur mon collier d'argent avec un médaillon où était gravé un corbeau je suis sortit dire au revoir à papa pour rejoindre Bella dans la voiture.

On ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le lycée, le parking était plein de voiture assez neuve et la notre pouvait faire tâche. Mais j'aimais le petit charme qu'elle possédait alors ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment.

« C'est partit. » Elle soupira.

Il y avait beaucoup d'yeux sur nous et une garçon au teint sombre fit un commentaire sur notre voiture. Je n'y prêtais pas attention mais Bella répondit par un merci, pas trop sûr de savoir comment le prendre. Un fois entre les murs de l'établissement nous avons jeté un œil sur les papiers que nous avions a faire signer aux professeurs et à nos emploi du temps.

« Vous êtes Isabelle et Mina Swan, n'est-ce pas ? » Un garçon au teint clair nous parla.

Il avait l'air gentil, probablement du même âge que Bella, son nom était Eric et apparemment il faisait partit du journal du lycée. J'eus une brève pensée pour mon animal en peluche et fus heureuse qu'il n'était pas aussi bavard. Je laissais ma sœur parler en mon nom alors que je prenais la liberté d'observer un peu partout et tout le monde. Bien sûr retenir les visages était mission impossible mais il est bon de savoir s'orienter dans un lieu inconnu. Alors je faisais un effort de mémorisation même si je savais que j'allais de toute façon me perdre. Je jetais un œil à mon portable puis à Bella pour m'assurer qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains.

« Bella, je vais vous laisser. Eric, ça ne te dérange pas de montrer ma douce sœur où se trouve sa salle de classe. Je vais essayer de trouver la mienne. » Je ris en tapant sur l'épaule du garçon qui accepta aimablement.

Je partis sans me retourner en mettant mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles. C'était Hunter de Dido, bonne musique et pas trop stressante. Trouvant enfin un peu de solitude, j'arpentais les couloirs sous les yeux curieux des autres étudiants, comparant les numéros inscrits sur les portes à ceux sur le papier. J'avais littérature anglaise avec monsieur Mason. Bien, j'aimais beaucoup cette matière. En même temps je me suis rappelé de demander à maman de me faire envoyer un carton de toute ma bibliothèque pour que je puisse remplir celle vide de ma chambre.

Je mis moins de temps que je le pensais à trouver la classe. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà là et le professeur me regarda aussi curieusement qu'eux. Je retirais me écouteurs pour lui offrir le papier a signer. Ensuite un visage de compréhension le traversa et m'indiqua une place au fond de la classe, près d'une fenêtre en me souhaitant la bienvenue.

« Salut ! Tu es Mina c'est ça ? C'est fou, il y a rarement des nouveaux ici ! Tu es la fille du Chef de la police, je crois. » La fille à côté de moi me parla avec un sourire lumineux et des yeux remplis d'intérêt.

« On en sait beaucoup sur moi, on dirait. Il y a si peu de nouveau ici ? » J'ai cédé à son envie de discuter en riant nerveusement.

Le fait que les nouvelles aillent si vite était un peu déroutant.

« Oui ! Il n'y a que toi, ta sœur je crois, et les Cullen ! » Elle me dit joyeusement.

« Les Cullen ? » Je l'interrogeais, un peu interpellé par ses autres arrivants.

« Oui, ils sont les enfants adoptifs du docteur Cullen. Tous à tomber mais très renfermés. Ils restent tous entre eux, comme si on avait la gale ! » Elle semblait révolté de ça, ce qui m'amusait beaucoup.

« Je vois, pas le genre très sociable. »

« Pas du tout ! » Elle rit bêtement.

Cette fille avait de longs cheveux plutôt clairs, d'une nature sûrement pas méchante. Durant le cours elle m'indiqua et me guida pour que je puisses suivre. Elle s'appelait Vanessa et faisait partit elle aussi du journal du lycée. Je l'ai informé qu'Eric ne ferait pas d'article sur moi ou Bella, ce qui la démoralisa un peu.

« Vous n'avez qu'à faire un article sur les fanatiques de Star Wars et les jeunes sortant tard le soir pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Ou même sur le prochain tournoi de volley. » J'ai essayer de lui apporter du soutient.

Elle me rit gentiment au nez et ricana sur d'autres choses dont elle me parlait.

Le reste de la matinée j'avais des cours différents de ceux de Vanessa. Elle passa lentement comme je l'avais prédit la veille et la plupart du temps je n'écoutais que d'une oreille. Apparemment mon ancienne classe était en avance sur le programme. Je me contentais donc de regarder par la fenêtre. Tout n'était que variantes de gris, ce monde ne manquait pas de m'ennuyer. Je voyais toutes les faces et yeux gris, noirs, blancs tournés vers moi. Parfois les autres me parlaient mais je reste aussi brève que polie. Je dessinais de petites fleurs aux coins de mes feuilles et me souvenais d'un air joué au piano que j'entendis plutôt dans mes écouteurs, Come Gentle Night de Abel Korzeniowski. Puis la faim me gagna, des souvenirs du goût acidulé des pommes que ma mère qualifiait de vertes. Et j'entendis le son joyeux des jeunes oiseaux gazouiller. Toute la classe passait en arrière plan sans que personne ne semble s'en rendre compte. J'imaginais, les yeux fermés, l'air frais sur ma peau que le vent aurait pu m'apporter, c'était ma sensation préférée entre toute.

Ce fût finalement la sonnerie qui me sortit de mes rêveries. La magie s'évaporait et ce manque d'illusion rendait ce monde un peu plus terne.

Il était enfin l'heure de manger. J'ai suivi les élèves de ma classe pour trouver le réfectoire. En entrant, je fus distraite par le nombre de personne présente. Il y en avait moins que dans mon ancien lycée, c'était bien plus agréable. J'ai prit un plateau et y mit le plus d'aliment possible.

« Mina ! » Une voix m'interpellas.

Il fallut un tour sur moi-même pour trouver le garçon de ce matin, Eric, faisant de grands gestes dans ma direction. Le petit bavard mangeait avec ma sœur et un groupe sûrement du même âge. Et je penses qu'il souhaitait que je les rejoignes. Un soupire échappa à mes lèvres et j'allais marcher vers eux quand une autre voix, féminine cette fois, m'appela de l'autre bout de la salle.

« Mina ! Viens, on t'a laissé une place. »

C'était Vanessa accompagnée d'une autre fille et d'un garçon à sa table. Je vis juste derrière eux une autre table entièrement vide et fus tenté de m'y installer. Connaissant les règles de politesse j'ai repoussé mon désir et vins m'asseoir à leurs côtés.

Il était honnêtement difficile de s'orienter avec autant de blanc dans la pièce, tout se confondait. Je me suis donc rapidement assise avec un rapide « salut ».

« Mina, je te présente Caroline et Ethan, mes plus proches amis. Les gars, voici Mina. » Vanessa nous présenta convenablement.

Coraline arborait un sourire tendre alors qu'Ethan semblait cynique, leurs mains se connectaient par leurs doigts enlacés ce qui m'indiquait la nature de leur relation.

« C'est toi l'une des nouvelle, bienvenue dans l'endroit le plus humide des États-Unis. » Ethan hocha sombrement la tête.

« Salut ! »Caroline ignora son petit-ami.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Bella me fixer mais je ne jugeais pas utile de lui sourire. Et Eric montrait aucune rancune envers moi, il semblait avoir oublié que je l'avais ignoré.

Vanessa et ses amis commencèrent à me parler. Nous avons discuté de mon retour à Forks et des raisons de mon emménagement, ils m'assurèrent qu'ils feraient tout pour éviter que je me sentes perdue. C'était vraiment chaleureux de leur part. Ils se révélaient tous très gentils et attentionnés.

Vanessa me parlait de la vie ennuyeuse au lycée quand elle a arrêté de parler pour diriger son regard sur la droite. Elle fixait un groupe d'étudiants entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » J'ai osé demander en faisant des allers-retours entre eux et elle.

Bien, ils étaient tous vraiment attrayant mais pas de quoi perdre la tête non plus. Cinq personnes, deux filles et trois garçons. Bien habillés et pas une seule imperfection sur leur peau. Des poupées de cires.

« Ce sont eux, les Cullen. Ceux dont je t'ai parlé ce matin, tu te souviens? »

« Euh... Oui ? Ceux qui ont un grand manque d'activité sociale ? »

En les observant je constatais que l'un d'eux, l'armoire à glace un peu trop musclé, étouffa très mal un rire comme s'il m'avait entendu. Étrange ? Sûrement un coïncidence. En tout cas Caroline et Ethan ne se privèrent pas de s'esclaffer.

Ce groupe familiale... ? Se dirigeait à la table laissé, à mon grand regret, vide derrière nous. Caroline se pencha pour me murmurer presque à l'oreille.

« Le couple qui est en train de s'asseoir c'est Rosalie et Emmett. Rosalie est la sœur jumelle de Jasper qui les suit avec Alice, la petite brune bizarre. Et en dernier, c'est Edward. Le docteur Cullen et sa femme les ont adopté alors ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, mais c'est si bizarre de les voir ensemble... Après tout ils vivent dans la même maison ! »

« Chouette garçon ce docteur, je suppose. » J'ai répondu, un blasé par tout son discours.

Si j'avais besoin de connaître leur nom, je n'avais cas leur demander moi-même. Et puis je trouvais cette conversation inconvenante, déplacer, étant donné que celui qui était jumeau avec la blonde était assis directement dos à moi. Je me souvenais déjà pas de leur nom, en revanche, la fille aux cheveux courts et bruns me rappelait le chat que j'avais à mes 9 ans. Je l'ai relâché dans la nature, ici, à peine un mois après l'avoir adopté. Le voir devoir suivre des règles qu'il n'avait aucunement souhaité me faisait mal au cœur, alors je l'ai ramené dans un endroit en sécurité dans les bois. Loin de tout autre prédateur, près des terres Quileute. Il n'avait pas de nom, c'était plus facile ainsi de le laisser partir. Donner un nom c'est admettre qu'il avait une place dans mon cœur.

J'ai vaguement pensé qu'il avait pu muter en cette fille et abandonna vite cette idée farfelue. Au même moment j'entendis quelqu'un s'étouffer derrière moi, l'un d'eux je suppose.

Je ne prêtais plus de réflexion à cette famille et dévorais mon déjeuné.

« Whoa ! Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ?! » Éclata Ethan.

« Ce matin. J'ai constamment faim alors quand c'est l'heure de manger je ne me retiens pas. Ma sœur à tendance à dire que je suis un trou sans fin. » J'ai répliqué, la bouche pleine.

Il fit une mine dégoûté qui m'amusa beaucoup.

Très vite mon plateau se vida et je suis sorti de cette salle remplie de blancheur avec un dernier salut. En examinant mon téléphone je constatais que mon prochain cours ne commençait qu'une demie heure plus tard. Je décidais donc de chercher un endroit calme où je pourrais rester tranquille à l'abri des regards.

Je le dénichas dehors, près de l'entrée, contre un mur. Sans attendre j'ai mit mes écouteur pour entendre Amen Omen de Ben Harper et sans le sentir s'approcher le sommeil m'emporta.

J'ai ouvert les yeux au son de la pluie. Je pris un coup d'œil sur mon portable pour comprendre qu'il ne me restait que 5 minutes pour trouver la bonne classe d'histoire. Avec une petite poussée d'adrénaline je me suis jeté sur mes pieds, manquant de me cogner la tête sur le mur.

« Comment ai-je pu m'endormir ?! » Je grognais en me précipitant vers l'entrée.

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'étudiants dans les couloirs et le peu présents se pressaient sans faire attention à moi. Je tentais d'attirer leur aide cependant aucun ne me regardait. Puis je captas une paire d'yeux. Ils étaient directement sur moi et ne me quittaient pas. Quelqu'un me voyait ! Je trottinais jusqu'à cette personne sans prendre le temps de savoir qui s'était, les autres élèves me bousculaient et me barraient la vu. Néanmoins je me fichais de qui s'était, il me voyait et ne bougeait pas. Et finalement je me suis retrouvé devant cette paire d'yeux à l'allure constipée. L'un des Cullen, celui qui s'était retrouvé juste derrière moi et il était accompagné de « Mon chat » qui s'accrochait à son bras.

« Excusez-moi ! Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'indiquer où se trouve la salle d'histoire de Mme. Ives? S'il vous plaît ! Pitié ! » Je riais nerveusement en frottant le dos de mon cou.

Le garçon attaché au chat semblait sur le point de me dévorer, il faisait ce truc indescriptible avec ses yeux et respirait d'un manière étrange, pas étrange genre j'étouffe mais plutôt comme s'il essayait de se calmer et profitait en même temps. Franchement bizarre et curieux, presque comique. Il se retenait de faire je ne sais quoi, peut-être était-il fâché. Non pas fâche, je l'aurais su sinon, je pensais.

« Oui, bien sûr ! On va t'y emmener, pas d'affolement ! » Mon chat ricanait gaiement.

Je remarquais lorsqu'elle s'approchait quasiment intimement de moi que ce chat sentait vraiment bon, une odeur de bois et de fleurs alors que son ami, ou frère, ou je ne sais quoi, ne me quittait toujours pas du regard.

Me prenant par surprise, elle me prit le bras familièrement, chaleureusement, pour me traîner en même temps que son compagnon.

« Ton nom est Mina, la nouvelle ! Je suis Alice et voilà Jasper, enchanter de te connaître. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te connaître, on va devenir de très bonnes amies ! J'ai un instinct très précis là-dessus ! Tu viens d'Arizona, c'est bien ça ? » Elle gazouillait en se penchant sur moi.

Sur le moment j'eus du mal à tout enregistrer, cette Alice était assez extrême. Je supposais que c'était sa minière de socialiser avec moi. Je ne pus qu'acquiescer, elle semblait si sûr d'elle que s'en était troublant.

« Oui, je suis venu avec ma sœur pour vivre ici, avec notre père. »

« Quel changement ça doit être ! Tu n'as pas trop froid ? » Elle me questionna, penchant la tête curieusement.

Mon confort est vite revenu en parlant de choses aussi... Banales.

« Pas vraiment, je ne suis pas une grande fan de la chaleur. Et puis à Phoenix tout ce qu'il y avait était des cactus et du sable, la verdure y est artificielle et la montagne empêchait la ville de vraiment respirer. Ici tout est plus... Humide, l'odeur de la pluie a imprégnée la région, c'est plaisant. Et vous vivez avec le docteur Cullen, je crois. Ma sœur et moi ne sommes pas les seules dont tout le monde parle. »

« Oui, lui et sa femme sont nos parents. Ils sont vraiment généreux envers nous, n'est-ce pas Jasper ? » Alice lui adressa la parole.

« Nous nous considérons comme chanceux. » Il répondit difficilement.

Je venais d'entendre sa voix pour la première fois. Et encore, il semblait si... Retenu. Sa voix était étouffée et traînante.

« Je vois... En tout cas, merci à vous deux ! Grâce à vous je n'arriverais pas retard, ça aurait pu faire tâche pour un premier jour. » Je tentais de blaguer avec nouveau rire nerveux.

« On y est ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à venir nous demander. » Elle fini de me guider jusqu'à la porte.

Avant d'entrer je me suis une dernière fois tournée vers eux.

« Merci beaucoup et désolé de vous mettre en retard à ma place. J'ai été contente de vous connaître. »

« De rien ! » Alice me dit, le sourire aux lèvres.

« S'était un plaisir de te connaître. » Jasper reprit la parole de la même manière que la première fois, ses pupilles me dévorait.

C'était franchement étrange.

En entrant dans la salle de classe avec mon papier que la professeur signa en m'indiquant d'aller m'asseoir. Pendant le cours je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à cette rencontre bizarre. Alice ne manquait pas du tout de sociabilité, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle me connaissait déjà et son compagnon me faisait un peu flipper, on ne m'avait jamais adressé de tels regards. Bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air très méchant et il m'avait vu quand personne ne me voyait. Je mis toutes ces pensées de hors de mon esprit. L'histoire étant ma matière préférée ce ne fut pas vraiment difficile de provisoirement tout oublier à leur sujet.

La sonnerie peu harmonieuse qui annonçait la fin de la journée me sortit de ma concentration. Sans perdre de temps, je rangeais mes affaires pour quitter la classe sans un mot. J'envoyais un texto à Bella pour l'informer que je la rejoindrais à la voiture quand je me heurtas à un casier. Le choc contre le sol me paralysais quelques secondes pendant que certains élèves se précipitèrent afin de me porter assistance. En cherchant mes affaires je les vis ramassées par nul autre que Jasper qui semblait encore plus intense dans sa retenue. A sa gauche Alice me fixait, mi inquiète mi amusée et le grand musclé s'étouffait dans son rire alors que le reste de leur petite famille portait un mine cynique.

« Tout va bien. Tu t'es cogné la tête ? » L'une des filles que j'avais aperçu à la table de Bella me demanda.

« Oui, je vais bien. Ce genre d'incident m'arrive souvent, inutile de s'inquiéter. Merci. » Je me moquais de ma mésaventure, montrant les paumes de mes mains en signe de bien-être.

Alors que les autres se dispersaient je massais mon épaule douloureuse. Et comme d'habitude la souffrance fut vite supportable, voir oubliable. Cette résistance était en moi depuis mon enfance et qui dit résistance dit manque d'attention et plus d'accidents. A mes 12 ans je me suis cassé le fémur en étant renversé par une voiture à Phoenix et pas même 30 minutes plus tard je me suis relevée du lit d'hôpital pour me servir un verre d'eau. Le médecin prétextait une forte dose d'adrénaline cependant je voyais bien la confusion dans son esprit.

Rapidement, je fis mon chemin jusqu'aux Cullen. Ce type de situation ne m'était pas étrangère.

« Sacrée chute ! » Le costaud me dit pendant qu'Alice passait à côté de moi.

La blonde de sa famille et Edward plissèrent les yeux sur elle. Jasper, lui, me tendit lentement mon sac.

« Merci, Jasper c'est ça ? Question d'habitude et ce n'était pas aussi violent que ça en avait l'air. »

Le garçon hocha la tête mais ne prononça pas un mot tandis que le chat s'écria.

« Question d'habitude ?! Mina, tu as fait un bond d'un mètre ! Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es rien cassé ? » Elle continua.

« Yep et je ne suis pas en sucre Alice. » Je soupirais en mettant une bretelle sur mon épaule valide.

Je fus surprise que Jasper m'aide essayant de rendre mon épaule confortable. Je voyais la façon dont son corps se tendait alors qu'il plaçait mon sac en suivant mon mouvement. Il eu une pause et je le fixais, confuse de son comportement. Puis Alice me prit par le bras pour que l'on commence à marcher pour aller dehors, elle se penchait sur moi.

« Tu es naturellement maladroite ! Si un jour tu sens que tu t'es vraiment fait mal va voir mon père, il te remettra sur pied en un rien de temps ! »

J'ai soufflé, irritée par cette histoire. Inutile d'en faire tout un flan ! En parlant de dessert, je prenais note d'envoyer un mail à maman pour qu'elle me donne la recette familiale de la tarte aux framboises. Elle me manquait déjà.

« Allez ! Tu devrais prendre soin de toi tu sais ! »

Un besoin compulsif de me fâcher mi prit l'esprit. Alice s'inquiétait excessivement et tout m'indiquait qu'elle voulait absolument s'approcher de moi.

« Merci, je n'hésiterais pas. Je dois y aller maintenant, ma sœur doit m'attendre. On se voit demain. »

Je lui offris une tape amical sur le bras, je pouvais me montrer désagréable avec elle. Ce chat était bien trop généreux et gai pour son bien.

« Oui, à demain Mina. »

En retrouvant Bella dans la voiture elle portait une mine bouleversée. Pour la énième fois de la journée, je soupirais. En à peine un jour en territoire inconnu elle avait trouvé le moyen de ses créer des soucis. Il ne fallut aucun mot pour qu'elle m'avoue, au bout de deux minutes de conduite, ce qui la gênait. J'aurais dût m'en douter, un Cullen. On dirait que cette famille nous poursuit. Enfin, celui-ci la fuyait plutôt. Et en connaissant ma chère sœur elle allait tenter quelque chose, une sorte d'approche je supposais.

Avec papa nous sommes allées manger dans un café sympathique. La gérante n'avait pas oublié mon gâteau aux pommes sacré qu'elle avait l'art de faire. Et la soirée fut ordinaire, dans ma chambre résonnait l'air repris au piano par Maxence Cyrin de Where is my mind. J'aimais l'original des Pixies qui passait dans mon film préféré : Fight Club. Ce chef d'œuvre était à la fois cruel et en quelque sorte... Vrai. Bella détestait le voir à cause de la violence trop brute présente durant la majorité du temps et je soupçonnais qu'elle refusait de me voir comme une vérité sur notre société.

Me devoirs furent pénible, rattraper certaines séquences en partant de quelques cours n'était pas facile. Mais j'ai appelé Vanessa qui ne se fit pas prié pour me secourir, elle me promit alors de me retrouver le week-end pour me faire un topo.

Le lendemain, Bella attendais son Edward mais il n'est pas venu. Alice me fit un sourire en montant les marches pour sortir du parking et elle et Jasper nous fixaient. En remarquant le bras du garçon entourant sa forme je me suis vaguement demandé la nature de leur relation.

Ce jour là j'avais sport et comme je m'y attendais je finis par me fouler le poignet et essayant de participer au match de volley. Caroline étant avec moi me conduit inutilement à l'infirmerie malgré mes objections.

« Mina, comment tu as fait ça ? » Elle se moquait de moi pendant que rattachais mes cheveux.

Une simple foulure ne demeurait qu'une gêne désagréable dans mon bras. L'infirmière me le banda et me fit une dispense de sport pour une à deux semaines. Bella qui changeait de classe à se moment resta blasé et secoua désespérément la tête. Ne pouvant continuer à jouer, le professeur me laissa quartier libre jusqu'au prochain cours. Je décidais donc de revenir au coin tranquille du jour précédent. J'allais m'asseoir quand une voix me fit sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Tu es fou ?! C'était une tentative de meurtre ?! »

Jasper. Étonnement pas accompagné d'Alice. Encore cette façon tendue de ses tenir, mais cette fois de la confusion remplaçait son air retenu.

« Excuses-moi ? »

Il n'avait pas encore comprit qu'il m'avait fait une peur bleue. Était-il un cas désespéré ? Je soupirais en signe de reddition ce qui le fit encore plus froncer les sourcils.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de... Mal ? »

« Ce n'est rien. Juste... Préviens avant de surgir de nul par comme ça, j'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque, tu sais ? Tu es... Alice n'est pas là ? »

« Désolé... Elle a un cours différent. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au poignet ? »

Il fixait curieusement mon bras. Enfin je pris conscience de sa position, debout que un pic devant moi accroupie contre le mur sec et à l'abri de la pluie.

« Mais toi aussi tu n'as pas cours ? » J'examinais ce drôle d'individu.

« Qu'es-ce que tu t'es fait au poignet ? » Il insista, quel têtu.

Je pouvais remarquer que ces mains bougeaient étrangement, comme si ça le démangeait. Je fis un mouvement de la main pour dire que ce n'était rien.

« Juste un petit accident de volley, la routine. »

Je fis abstraction du fait qu'il devait être en classe au lieu de rester avec moi. Un silence s'installa mais Jasper ne se déplaça pas, encore aussi droit qu'un mur.

« Assis-toi, si tu continus à être debout et ne rien faire je penses que je vais partir ailleurs. C'est stressant de savoir que tu me regardes sans faire quoi que ce soit, tu me rappelles ses psychopathes dans les films comme Le Silence Des Agneaux ou Frankenstein. » Je décidais d'ajouter en sortant mes écouteurs de mon mp3.

En constatant qu'il ne répondait nullement je pensais l'avoir froissé mais fus surprise de le voir s'installer à ma gauche. Encore tendu et retenu mais c'était déjà un début.

« Tu veux écouter ? » Je lui proposais.

Après son hochement de tête je lui tendis un écouteur. Il semblait aimé la musique Lullaby de The Cure, un son culte pour moi.

« Ton frère n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. »

« Il a... Quelques affaires personnelles à réglé, il est hors de la ville pour plusieurs jours. »

« Et bien, que ce crétin sache qu'il a vexé ma sœur ! Selon elle il n'aimait pas son odeur et est allé jusqu'à demander à changer de cours. Franchement je suis heureuse que toi tu ai un minimum de manière ! » Je dis distraitement en sortant un paquet de tartelette au citron de mon sac.

Il portait à présent un minuscule sourire et refusa poliment l'un des gâteaux que lui proposais. La musique changeait pour We Might Fall de Ryan Star. Ses pupilles ne lâchaient à aucun moment et je pouvais étrangement les sentir s'assombrir.

« Tu devrais savoir que tes yeux changent de couleurs, avant ils étaient clairs et maintenant ils sont foncés. »

« Quoi ? » Il murmura et pour la première fois il se détourna.

Je sentis en grand éloignement qui me déconcertais. Que lui arrivait-il ? Puis je l'observais comme en train de chercher quelque chose à regarder. L'avais-je bouleversé ? Plus je l'examinais et plus je prenais compte de son physique. Les cheveux clairs sans trop l'être, maigre et plutôt grand. Je me suis concentré sur sa peau quand je remarquais des sortes de micros taches blanches en formes de croissant de lune, ses marques encore plus clairs que sa peau recouvraient son cou et sa mâchoire. Je me sentis m'approcher quand il tourna brusquement le visage vers moi. Nous étions si proche, yeux dans les yeux. Il hurlait la singularité à des kilomètres, aucun de nous ne parlèrent. Et je notais avec effroi que je ne sentais aucun souffle, cette homme ne respirait-il pas ?

« Tes yeux... Il sont sombres, je les avais pourtant perçu comme clair hier... Enfin ça n'a aucune importance, je dois me tromper. » Je me suis reculé.

Lui n'avait pas bougé, comme s'il méditait sur une chose qui m'était inconnue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire un mot quand la cloche sonna. Et immédiatement j'ai tiqué, l'heure du déjeuné ! Je rangeais mon mp3 dans la poche de mon sac avec précipitation et allais me lever seulement une main m'étais déjà présentée. Comment Jasper avait-il pu aller si vite. Sans hésitation j'acceptais son soutien tandis que je gardais ma foulure loin de toute activité. Froid, je m'empêchais de sursauter à cette sensation. Sa main était gelée, froide comme le marbre et aussi albâtre que crayeuse.

« Je vais te guider au réfectoire, tu ne pourras certainement pas tenir un plateau vu l'état de ta main. » Il m'annonçait en lâchant brusquement ma main.

« Non, je peux me débrouiller. Mais merci. » Je lui ai souri avant de partir seule.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà pour cette fin de chapitre. Je crois que je vous laisses un peu sûr votre faim. Mais ne vous inquiété pas je travail sur le prochain ^^. Merci encore d'avoir lu tout ça et n'hésitez pas à commenter, surtout si je ne suis pas clair ou trop maladroite dans mon écriture.**

 **Bisouuuuus**


End file.
